Mon cher maître
by Art-NaruSasu
Summary: OS  OzxGilbert


Mot de l'auteur : Voilà mon deuxième OS, sur Pandora Hearts cette fois, je vous présente mon nouveau OS avec comme personnages principaux Oz et Gilbert ! /!\ YAOI /!\

Mon cher Maître ! (Love Struck )

Lui. Je crois que je pourrai jamais m'en passer, mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi en plus il est si jeune, si mignon, je craque, non mais qu'est ce que je m'imagine, mon Maître ne voudra jamais de moi ! Bon pour l'instant je vais penser a autre chose surtout qu'il veut que je lui donne son bain, si il savait à quoi je pense, il s'enfuirait !

Je commence à chantonner sans le vouloir...

I Craving for You, and just like a fool,

The no one I can't stop, stop my desire,

I Craving for you, and you know it too,

The no one I can Top, Top Top your smiley !

Girl you got me, love struck

You got me, love struck

Girl you got me, love struck,

Oh oh, Oh oh...

Girl you got me, love struck

You got me, love struck

Girl you got me, love struck,

Oh oh, Oh oh...

I, I I love when you give me that smiley...

"-Dis Gilbert, qu'est ce que tu chantes ? demanda mon maître, Oz, agé de 13 ans.

-*sourire sadique* Oooooh, c'est pour qui que tu chantes ça ? demanda Oz

-Euuuh pour personne *rougit*

-Dis ! Je suis ton Maître tu ne dois rien me cacher ! En plus je sais quand tu mens !

-Ok, Pour toi...chuchotai-je...

-Hein ? J'ai rien entendu TT_TT Répéte ! cria Oz...

-Pour toi ! T'es content !

-*rougit* u/u

-*rougit* Euuuh *se gratte la nuque*

-Dis Gilbert, tu m'ai...tu m'aimes ? *se retourne pour s'habiller* (il sort du bain xD mais on suppose qu'il veut pas que Gilbert le voit rougir =D)

- ...

-S'il te plait dis moi ! *se retourne vers Gilbert dégoulinant mais habiller*

-Oui u/u

-*baisse la tête* Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tu ne le crois ! chuchota Oz...

-*pense à toutes les fois où son Maître s'est servit de lui* euh je crois pas qu'on parle de la même chose Oz, tu ne devrais pas me dire ces choses là je pourrai mal le prendre tu sais...

-*s'approche et attrape Gilbert par le col* Si je crois qu'on se comprend bien au contraire *rougit*

Je regarde mon Maître de 13 ans, rougir, je baisse la tête de toute façon même si il m'aime, je peux rien faire avec lui j'ai 23 ans je vais passer pour un pédophile (auteur : Pervers ! =O), quel idiot si il continue je vais finir par le violer, et ça va me retomber dessus, comme d'habitude, je me lève et lui ferme sa veste...

-Non Oz, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu es trop jeune pour ça !

-Mais *les larmes aux yeux* Gi...Gilbert...

-Arrête de pleurer pour rien, je suis ton serviteur pas ton jouet, alors trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre..._(Non mais quesque je raconte moi TT-TT)_

Je m'approche doucement de lui, l'humidité de la pièce ne m'aide pas à me contrôler, il est trempé et rouge, moi j'ai chaud, je suis a quelques centimètres de lui, nos haleines se mélangent facilement à cette distance, je peux sentir son odeur de menthe fraiche à plein nez, je respire doucement et me rapproche, je met ma main droite sur sa joue et ma main gauche sur sa hanche, il rougit mais ne recule pas pour autant, je ferme les yeux et me penche en avant, nos lèvres se touchent (TT_TT Enfin !), ses lèvres doucent, fines, mais si chaudes me donnent des papillons au ventre, ma main droite se glisse dans ses cheveux pendant que ma langue essaye d'entrer dans sa bouche, il enroule ses mains derrière mon cou et ouvre à peine sa bouche, ma langue entre avec impatience pour finir dans sa bouche, dansant avec sa langue...Il s'aggripe à mes cheveux, heureusement que la salle de bain est fermée à clé ! Je le couche au sol et m'installe sur lui, (Je suis le SEME ! =DD) je commence à lui enlever sa chemise trempée, alors qu'il m'enlève la mienne, je commence à goûter à son abdomen mais déjà il en demande plus, je continue de lécher ses tétons, pendant qu'il s'aggripe à moi retenant ses gémisements de plaisirs, je m'approprie ses lèvres et entre deux baisers lui chuchote de se laisser aller, continuant ce petit manège, je lui retire son pantalon, dire que je pensais m'arrêter au baiser, il m'a chercher.

Je vois que mon petit rituel a de l'effet sur son pénis, que je prend dans ma bouche jouant avec pendant qu'il se cabre sous l'effet du plaisir que je lui procure, je continue de jouer avec lui jusqu'a ce qu'il se vide en moi, pour je m'empare de sa bouche pour lui faire goûter, il avale sans broncher, je continue à m'occuper de sa bouche et commence les choses sérieuses...

Je met un doigt en lui, il se cabre, gémit, je rougit, c'est qu'il m'exite ce petit ! J'ajoute un deuxième puis un troisième doigt en lui, il halète, je le rassure et lui dit que je vais commencer, j'entre enfin en lui, il rougit violement, je l'embrasse, le sol devient chaud au contact de nos corps, je commence mon va et vient en l'embrassant, il me chuchote d'aller plus vite, ce que je fais, il gémit enfin à voix haute, je souris, il jouit, je vais un peu plus vite pendant que ses gémissement s'accelèrent, je vais toujours plus vite puis me vide en lui, épuiser, je m'allonge sur lui, il me prend dans ses bras, caressant mon dos...

"-Tu vois on pensait à la même chose ! dit-il.

-Oui...

-Je t'aime Gilbert !

-Moi aussi Oz'...

-On recommencera ? demanda t-il

-Pervers !

-Mais tu dois faire ce que je te dis !

-Tu n'as que 13 ans je te rappelle !

-Mais Je t'aime...murmura-Oz

-Bon d'accord, de toute façon j'voulais pas en rester là c'était juste pour savoir ce que tu voulais !

-Au fait Gilbert...

-Oui ? Demandai-je

-T'as encore fait ce que je t'ai demander !

-Sadique !

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Mot de l'auteur : C'est court TT_TT Mais j'adore *-* Je suis fière de moi pour une fois, bon voilà un OS de terminer ! A bientôt mes amis ! Reviews ?


End file.
